That Girl
by SomethingWeAsiansGot
Summary: Clove never thought she would fall for the boy in the class. That boy who is a partier, a player. The guy that everyone adores. The badboy. But of course, he would never notice her. The silent, geeky girl that is always by herself reading a book or drawing in her notebook that no one has ever looked into. NOW COMPLETE ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Clove never thought she would fall for the boy in the class. That boy who is a partier, a player. The guy that everyone adores. The badboy. But of course, he would never notice her. The silent, geeky girl that is always by herself reading a book or drawing in her notebook that no one has ever looked in.

Cato never thought he would notice the girl that no one talked to. He found her interesting. He became curious. He wanted to know what she was hiding behind those books and glasses. He had every other girl in the school of course; they were all wrapped around his finger. She, She never looked his way. And they stayed that way, until one day they accidentally crossed paths.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Was Cato's first ever sentence to her. She didn't reply, just bent down and picked up her stuff. Cato leaned down and picked the remaining scattered papers. And when their fingers touched, Clove just blushed underneath her glasses and walked away muttering a quick 'thank you'. She brushed past him, leaving a small scent of perfume that Cato had never smelt before. He turns around and sees her disappearing down the hallway leaving him as curious and as interested as ever.

"Hey, you're Clove right?" Cato asks a few days later. "Um, yeah." She replies quietly. His face breaks into a grin. "I'm Cato." He sticks his hand out. Clove shakes it, his huge hand enveloping her small one. Warmth radiates from his hand and Clove blushes. She brushed away a stray strand of hair with her hand. Her sweater sleeves were too long, covering her hands. Cato found this cute actually. "So, Clove. I-um, well nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you around?" He puts a hand in his pocket and waves with the other before turning and leaving. Clove slowly waves back but he's already out of sight.

Cato didn't hear much from the rumours, only enough to know that Clove had been bullied. Seriously bullied. He walked past the art room when he heard sniffling. He paused, listened and found Clove hidden in a corner crying to herself. "Crying won't help." Clove looked up and saw Cato. She wiped the tears off her face and kept her face out of view from him. "Just leave." She said quietly. "You're one of _them_." One of them. The group that bullied her, the popular ones. "Clove, I know. I know that you probably think of me as one of them. I swear, I didn't know that they would hurt you like this, I-if I knew, I would've stopped them."

"No you wouldn't. You would've joined in." Clove retorts. Cato sighs and sits down next to her, leaning against the wall. "Well then you don't know me."

That was their longest conversation since.


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I your friend?" Clove looks up from her drawing book. "-What?" She asks. "Am I your friend?" He repeats. "Well, if you want to be." She mumbles. "Great!" He grins. Internally, Clove felt warm and happy. She thought that maybe, maybe they had a chance.

All hopes of them were gone. Just in that second. Every single thought and dream was washed from Clove's mind. When she saw Cato kissing some hot blonde against the lockers. She hated herself. She hated how she was dumb enough to actually think that Cato would like her. She despised herself for actually thinking that they stood a chance. Because they wouldn't. The boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes was forever gone.

"Hey Clove." She looked up at Cato. "Hi." She mutters. He sits next to her at the bus stop. She brushes a loose strand of hair from her face and pushes her glasses up. He smiles at her. "Been drawing?"

"Yeah." She replies. Before he could say anything else, a posh red convertible pulls up. "My rides here." He grins. He waves swiftly and jumps in the car. His girlfriend shoots Clove a dark look before kissing him. Clove rolls her eyes and looks away as the car speeds off and the bus rolls up.

"Are you going to the school prom?"

"No."

"That's a shame."

"No it's not." Clove retorts. "Fine. Fine." He holds his hands up innocently. "I just thought, it'll be a waste to not make use of your pretty face." He brushes his hand across her cheek before she flinches and pushes his arm away. "Okay well, I have to go and get ready for prom. Bye!" He walks away. Leaving Clove to ponder to herself what exactly Cato is trying to do.

It's like a fairytale story of everyone's reaction when Clove walks into the school gym that has been converted into a ballroom. Jaws drop and eyeballs pop out. She wears a floor-length white dress with a silver shoulder flower. No one had ever thought she could look that pretty. This was what she had been hiding underneath her glasses. In one hand she held her drawing book. The effect she has on everyone is immediate. The girls stare at her with jealousy and the boys stare at her with desire. But the one person that could not take his eyes off of her for even a second, Cato. A small smile tugged on his lips. The music started again and people began dancing. He immediately started walking towards her, looking totally gorgeous in his tux. His smile grows bigger as he walks closer. She smiles back shyly and when he's finally standing in front of her, she opens her drawing book. She flips through the many pages of her drawings, all of which were of him. Beautifully sketched shots of him, in class looking at the teacher, on the field playing football, a portrait of him with his brilliant blue eyes highlighted. "They're beautiful." He whispers. Finally she flips to the last page. On it, written in cursive, read 'I LOVE YOU'. She looks up and smiles. He smiles back and steps closer. She looks up at him, staring into his eyes as their faces moved closer. He cups her face with his hand and pulls her closer. Just as their lips brushed gently, she suddenly vanished from his fingers and everything disappeared. "Cato!" Cato snapped out of his trance as Glimmer came into view. "What happened to you?' She _laughed._ "I-I was just thinking." He says, disappointed. "Okay then." She laughs. "Do you want to dance?" She asks. "Uhm, did Clove come?" He asks. "No, why would she?" She frowns. "I was just wondering." That's when he found the answer. **He searched his heart and he found the truth.** "Come on, lets dance!" Glimmer says, pulling him out of his seat. He breaks free. "Glimmer, I need to go."  
"What? Why?" She asked. "I just have to. I'm sorry." He turns and runs out of the gym.

**Prepare yourselves for the final chapter! :o ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay.. turns out that this isnt the LAST chapter. hehe.. sorry 'bout that ;).. Thanks for reading anyway ! :D**

* * *

He sprints, in his leather shoes. Out of school grounds. He pulls his bowtie looser. The cold night winds blew but he kept running. He ran into her neighbourhood. He whipped out his phone and speed dialled her number.

"-Hello?"

"Clove!"

"…Cato?"

"Clove! I-I'm nearly at your house!"

"Wait- Are you _running _to my house?"

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you that I-I love y-"

He never got to finish his sentence.

The phone dropped out of his hand as he flew through the air limply and landed on the ground.

She had just opened her front door.

"Cato!" She screamed.

* * *

**:o :0 :O ;) **

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRR**

**You know you love me ;) **

**hehe byee**


	4. Final Chapter : Chapter 4

**Final chapter ! Whooo!**

* * *

She ran over to the bloodied broken Cato. He coughed and spluttered blood over the concrete floor. "Cato!" She cries,

"…Clove."

"Cato. Don't leave."

"Clove. . I love you."

"-I love you too.;" Clove clutched his hand and cried. "…Really?" Cato's face brightens. "Yeah." She nods. "I always did. But I never thought you would-"

"I did. When I first saw you." He replied. Clove smiled sadly, tears streaming. Suddenly, Cato said, "Kiss me."

"What?" She stared at him. His blue eyes sparkled. She wiped her tears. Then she leans down and presses her lips against his gently. He gently kisses her back. Kissing her was exactly how he had imagined. "I-I always wanted to do that." He admits. She caresses his face in her hand. "Don't leave." She pleads. "I'm sorry Clove…I- I can't. It's hurting. I'm tired." He blinks a few tears. "Cato, I don't want you to die. I can't live without you! You're my only friend."

"You have too." He murmurs weakly. She cries even harder. "Don't cry. Please." He says. "I-I'll rather die than live without you!" She exclaims. "Clove, don't think like that-I-"

"Cato…I love you." She whispers. "Clove…?" He murmurs. But it's too late. She stabs the sharp metal pole into her stomach and gasps. "Clove!" Cato yells. "I'm-Sorry Cato…" She whispers. Tears rolled down his face as she collapsed into his arms. "Clove. Why? Why did you have to be so stupid?" He mumbles hugging her close to him. "Why?" He cries. "I love you…" She mumbles. "I love you too Clove. I always will." He says. Then he lays down his head, closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

Its all over the news the next morning. Two young teenagers on the street. Passed away at estimated 7 in the evening. The boy died of a car accident and the girl died with a metal pole inside of her. "It's tragic, really."

A neighbour said. "Clove was a very nice girl."

People everywhere mourned the death of them. School friends, relatives, neighbours. They won't be forgotten. The tragic love story of the boy who was a partier, a player and the girl who never talked or socialized. The girl who drew him in her sketchbook, the boy who turned out to have a caring heart. The pair of lovers who died in the middle of the street, bodies still, their hands frozen, intertwined together. They won't ever be separated again.

* * *

**...And finished. (0_0) Sorry ppl. yea i killed them. arrest meh! hehehe... :'( **

**thank you all for reading! Read and review! check my other fanfics too! **

**Going to write a special christmas story! Coming soon! **

**xoxoxo **

**~SomethingWeAsiansGot**


End file.
